nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Triple 7 shotgun
The Triple 7 shotgun and Cashino 21 Crossover is a non-canonical weapon that can only be obtained through the mystery box in the map Anlage Riesige. The production: In the Early 1900's, the Triple 7 shotgun was created by one of America's biggest gambler, Mert Wertheimer. Mert was the head of the Chestefield syndicate in Macomb County, Michigan. The creation of the gun was made using his own money that he illegally gambled. When the Triple 7 was marketed, it became a big hit to fellow gamblers as well as some from other countries. Upon its amazing results, Mert then decided to improve the shot gun into a heavy machine gun. Before he could market the new gun, which he called the Cashino 21 Crossover (Or what he called his own personal one Lucky Lucy), Mert was caught and sent to jail. Though, some of his gamblings were recovered, not all of it could be found. People spread rumors that his gambled money was in his own guns, but no one has found it since. The looks: Triple 7 shotgun: The gun is a pump action shotgun. The gun has a lever that is just like a slot machine. Each shot will stop one of the three slots from spinning from the slot closest to you to the farthest. When you reload, the slots are actually revolvers that can be taken out. Each slot has seven bullets it can hold. The maximum ammunition the gun has is 120 (including the bullets in the gun). When the player reloads, the ammination will show your character pulling down the lever and the slots will spin again. You can only get three in a row straight through the middle (as an arrow indicates). Cashino 21 Crossover: This is the Pack-a-Punch version of the Triple 7 shotgun. This heavy machine gun can hold up to 588 bullets (including bullets in the gun) and 147 bullets in the gun. There is a prize desposit on the arm rest at the back ot the gun. By the arm rest spells out "LUCY" and to the right from that is where the ammo is stored. Bellow there is the lever and right across is the slots. The slots are now able to be lined from the top, middle, and bottom straight in a row and diagonally from top to bottom and vice-versa. There is some arrows on the top by the nozzle and two lights, one on each side, to help indicate your target. There is a handle and grip at the bottom. What the player should note: Triple 7 shotgun: The reload animation when you pull down the lever is not needed, but is needed if the player wants to get the prizes the gun gives out. Yes, the player can get power ups from getting a three in a row. Though, the process is very hard and can be risky as the player must reload in order to pull the lever and start up the slots again. When the slots have been stopped, they will still spin even if the player does not pull the lever, but you will not be able to get a prize. The biggest flaw about the Triple 7 is that when shooting zombies with the slots spinning and you have used the gun before, you may not shoot out a bullet as it was already shot before (bullets don't magically move, have some realism). There is one of each symbol on each slot with different orders. Cashino 21 Crossover: The lever works exactly like the Triple 7 shotgun. When the slots are spinning, (assuming you haven't stopped any of them) your first three shots will be very slow so the player can conserve ammo if they want to get rewards. After, your three shots, the gun will dramatically speed up its shooting. The lights will do a special animation and the prize dispenser will open up when the player gets three symbols in a row. The slots become much faster than the Triple 7, so getting 5 nukes in a row would be near to impossible (so don't think because it gives you power ups means that it is cheap). There are two of each symbol on each slot, all three slots have different orders. Prizes (must get three in a row): You will be awarded any additional points from the power up if it gives any. The power-ups vary depending on what power-ups are obtainable in a map. If it has more than seven, then the symbols will randomly choose seven, this includes patterns even if there are not more than seven power-ups. This works for both guns. This is my set of power-ups I want the guns to have. Symbol............. Power-up''....... ''Points *'7................ Fire sale.......... 450' *'Bear Trap.. Trapper............ 100' *'Lemon.... Carpenter............ 50' *'Cherries Double Points....... 200' *'Replay.... Max ammo......... 150' *'Nuke....... Its obvious............ 0' *'Skull........ Insta-kill............. 50' *'Infinity. Shooting Infinity.... 50' If you want to use this in your story maps and what not, please insert them below here and title your name by it (this helps clarify who's idea it was and if someone has posted the same power-up, but someone else wants to use a different symbol for the same thing). Tri-via!: *Mert Wertheimer is actually a real person, anything about the guns is false. I also can't find out if he was arrested, so can you help me out? *Cashino is a pun to the fact that it gives points which is like money in the game (real word being casino). *Triple 7 stands for the slots holding seven bullets and there being three of them which is 21. *It is physically impossible for the Triple 7 shotgun to become a heavy machine gun in the Pack-a-punch machine. *The Crossover part in the name of the Cashino 21 Crossover refers to the fact that the slots can line up diagonally and straight and can overlap or "crossover." *You can get two or more power ups in one try, but is very hard to do as the slots on the Cashino 21 Crossover are almost impossible to keep track with, so the player will need to practice a lot to achieve this. *These two guns are only wonder weapons as to the fact they will spawn infinite power ups. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:CornOnTheCod Category:Non-canon wonder weapons Category:Non-Canon